Shadow King
by StoryBard
Summary: Shikamaru is sent to straighten up the Chairman's careless son, Naruto. AU/AR


**Title**: Shadow King

**Author**: LadySable (LiveJournal)/StoryBard(here)

**Pairings**: Shikamaru/Naruto

**Rating: M, NC-17**

**WARNINGS**: This will have homosexuality. If this offends you, this is not the story for you. There will also be graphic sex, and the M rating is there for a reason. Maybe a slightly OOC Shikamaru. Unbeta'd, sorry! My beta is really busy at the moment. This is a PWP, with a little bit of plot.

**Disclaimer**: The characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make money from this fan made work. I do not own spider solitaire or minesweeper.

**Summary**: Shikamaru is sent to straighten up the Chairman's careless son, Naruto. AU/AR M/M Yaoi

* * *

><p>Darkness pervaded his eyesight, and he moaned as he felt a capable hand on his body. All he sensed was the small sounds the man above him made unknowing, and the touch of the man's hands; one hand sliding down on his body, the other locking his hands above him.<p>

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he'd just met the man that morning, and now he was spreading his legs for him. It was like he had been manipulated into a well-made strategy, and he was the prize.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow King<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's legs were propped up on his desk. He moaned as the portable game console played the game over song. He sighed, and turned it off, then turned it back on.<p>

He was just getting back into the game when his telephone rang. He looked at it for a second, and then looked back at his game. He almost didn't answer it, but decided that he needed to at least pretend he was working.

"Hello," he answered in a lazy voice.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Chairman Namikaze is sending over a Nara Shikamaru to meet you. He expects you to do everything Mr. Nara tells you to do, and if you don't, he will fire you."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "He can't do that! I'm his son!"

"All you have to do, sir, is everything Mr. Nara says. I used to go to school with him, and I'm sure that you will only benefit each other."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ino," Naruto gave a petulant frown, and hung up the phone.

The blond spun his chair around, and looked out over the large city. He watched the ant sized people move around, but soon grew bored. He turned on his computer and began to play spider solitaire, waiting for Ino's phone call.

It was during a moment when he was completely stuck that his phone rang.

"Yes?" he growled into it, looking at the computer screen, trying to figure out his options.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Mr. Nara is here," there was a pause, and Ino whispered into the receiver, "You know, that guy your dad is sending to meet you?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, Ino, I forgot. I was, um, caught up in work," he gave a fake laugh.

"Yes, sir," Ino said with heavy sarcasm. The blond knew that she didn't believe him for a minute. "I'm sending him in now."

Naruto grumbled as a buzz indicated that she had hung up. He minimized his game with a quick click, and stood up just as his door opened.

A dark haired man entered into his office. His hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, that caused Naruto to wonder what it looked like down. He had a lazy stride, as if he could be doing so many other things other than this. His suit, black, with a green tie, was impeccable, though.

"Hello," Naruto said with warmth. "I'm guessing you're Mr. Nara?"

"Shikamaru is fine," he said, as he ambled around Naruto's desk and looked out the large windows. "You have a good view from here," he commented. "The clouds look perfect."

Naruto turned to look at him, and frowned, "I've never looked up before."

Shikamaru snorted, and then turned around to face Naruto, "Your father told me that you're supposed to do whatever I say, and that, if you didn't, there would be dire consequences for you, and that I would be taking over your position."

"What? Then aren't you just setting me up for failure so that you can have my position?" Naruto yelled in a disgruntled tone.

"Che, that's too troublesome. You would be better off thanking me. Your father was just going to give me your position, but that's too much work," Shikamaru said, going over to one of Naruto's office chairs, and dragging it over to the window. He sat down and relaxed into it, his face looking up.

Naruto frowned at the man. The man positioned his chair to look his way, but instead of looking at him, he was looking at the clouds.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, sighing. "However, you're not doing anything, and you don't have any meetings until after lunch, so I'm going to enjoy my free time. You're at rest, for now."

Naruto seethed, and then sat down at his desk, maximizing his spider solitaire, a petulant pout on his face, that gave way to a puzzled frown as he tried to figure out his next move.

"Oh, good grief," he heard Shikamaru mutter, and, in an instant, the dark haired man was leaning over his shoulder, removing the mouse from Naruto's hand.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, but then stopped, and watched in fascination as Shikamaru worked his way across the game, defeating it within a minute.

"Jeez, if you can't beat a simple game, then maybe I do need to just take your position, it would be a lot less troublesome, having to get your OK on everything," Shikamaru muttered.

"H-How'd you do that?" Naruto asked with excitement. He brought up another game, minesweeper, and tugged on Shikamaru's suit sleeve. "Do this game! I've never been able to defeat it before!"

"Minesweeper? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Naruto said, gazing into his brown eyes with resolve.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and began to go through the careful process that was minesweeper.

When he defeated that game, Naruto pouted, "No wonder I always lost. I thought you just went through, clicking on the ones that didn't look dangerous."

Shikamaru sighed, and said, "I feel for this company if you're the kind of idiot in charge."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, and then stopped as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Uzumaki? It's time for your lunch break, Mr. Nara will be accompanying you."

"I kind of already figured out that last part, Ino," Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry, sir," she said with a laugh, and then she hung up.

Naruto stood up, excited. "It's time for lunch!" he told Shikamaru, his eyes bright.

"Where do you normally eat at?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, there's this really great ramen shop about a block away," Naruto drifted off as Shikamaru shook his head.

"You're not going there."

"Nuh-uh, you're not taking away my ramen!" Naruto cried out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and said, "You're not going there. I didn't say they wouldn't be able to come to you. You're the president of a large section, how do you think it looks when you leave here everyday for lunch? Besides, that's valuable time to get to know your underlings."

"So, I still get ramen?"

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed, and reached for Naruto's phone. He talked into the receiver for a few seconds, and then asked Naruto, "What kind of ramen?"

"Miso!"

"Two miso, and one udon, please," Shikamaru said. He talked to them for another minute and then hung up. "They'll be here in five minutes. You're lucky they're so close by."

"What do you think my first order of business was when I got this position?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Then he asked, "You do know your worker's names, right?"

"Of course! And if I don't, you'll be there," Naruto said, fiddling with a fox paperweight, and looking up at Shikamaru.

There was a bang, as Shikamaru's hands slapped onto the top of the desk, pinning Naruto. He had a smirk in his voice, and he leaned into the blond, and said, "You've just barely met me, and already you're so trusting."

Naruto blinked at him, and frowned, "Yeah? My dad sent you, and even you said that it was too troublesome to take my position."

Shikamaru laughed, leaning his head against Naruto's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, causing them to both freeze, then Shikamaru stood up, and opened the door, while Naruto tried to beat back his blush.

"Your ramen's here," Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

Naruto perked up, and turned around to see the dark haired man waving at him to come along. He pouted as he followed Shikamaru to the company cafeteria. As they passed the tables in the cafeteria, Shikamaru would whisper the names of the people sitting at them. Naruto smiled with warmth at each person, even as he was wanting to kill Shikamaru, and the only reason he didn't was because he didn't know all of their names.

Shikamaru sat him down at a table with the other section presidents, and went to sit at his own table with the other assistants.

"Hello," Naruto said, before digging into his ramen.

"Ah, so the Chairman's son finally deigns to eat with us," a man in sharp glasses said.

Naruto, ramen trailing out of his mouth, cocked his head with a frown. He slurped up the noodles, and said, "I just wanted to eat ramen for lunch. Nothing against you guys. There's this really great ramen stand a block from here. They have miso, and soba, and udon, and sometimes there are rice-balls. You have to check it out sometime. Actually, if you want to, you guys can join me after work to go there!" Naruto smiled, and three of the five presidents nodded, caught up in the blond's excitement.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, going back to his ramen dish. He finished it within a minute, and dug around in the bag for the second container of ramen.

"No wonder you never ate with us, you have such uncouth manners," one of the female heads said, as she watched Naruto dig into the ramen with gusto.

"It's not that I don't have manners," Naruto said, swallowing the ramen in my mouth. "It's just that ramen's so good!" He looked over at their balanced lunches that had a salad, a fruit mix, rice, and some grilled chicken. "Not that your meal doesn't look good," Naruto said, his brows furrowed as he tried to make the lie convincing.

One of the men at the end of the table burst out laughing, and the rest either giggled or chuckled into their napkins.

"You're a terrible liar," the man next to him said.

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled.

Then the attention moved away from him as one of the men brought up something about imported goods.

Naruto's attention drifted off, when he heard frustrated sighs. He looked up from his pondering of the hard boiled egg, and asked, "What's wrong?"

The man in sharp glasses glared at him, and asked, "Weren't you listening?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't do work while eating, and you were talking about work. It ruins your focus."

The man was about to say something, but one of the women cut him off, "We're kind of having a problem, you see. South America is cutting back on its production of soybeans, and the U.S. is an importer and exporter. So there's a lot less soybeans for us to import. The prices of soybeans are going to skyrocket, and we have no way of cutting down the losses."

Naruto frowned, "That means ramen is going to go up in prices, too, huh? But we grow soybeans here. We shouldn't just be relying on imports from South America and the U.S."

"Yes, but not as much as we need, and there was a short drought that killed off a good portion of our soybeans."

Naruto stared into his ramen, and asked, "Well, can't we cut back on the prices of something else that is used daily? You know, cut the prices on rice to make up for the prices in soybeans?"

Sharp glasses shook his head, "There's too much of a demand for rice. More so than the demand for soybeans."

Naruto lifted his hard boiled egg with his chopsticks, and pondered it, before he asked, "What about eggs? It's something most people eat, but not as much as rice."

"That might work," one of the women murmured.

Sharp glasses nodded with reluctance, and said, "We'll have to check it out, first. See what the farmers can do, and what they're willing to cut, but it could work."

Naruto downed the last of his ramen, and then jerked when he there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled, "Shikamaru!"

"Please excuse us," Shikamaru said his head tilted in a respectful nod.

The company presidents smiled at him, and nodded before going back to their talks.

When they got back to the office, Naruto skipped around to his desk, and smiled at Shikamaru who was standing by the door, his hand on the handle.

"You're interesting when you get serious," Shikamaru said, his voice husky.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto asked, giving his an uncertain smile, his brow puckering.

Shikamaru wound his way around Naruto's desk, trapping the blond between him and the desk.

"U-Uh, Shika-Shikamaru, what're you doing?" Naruto asked as the dark haired man leaned forward, and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Your father said that you had to do whatever I told you to, right?" The lips on his neck smirked.

"Yeah," he gasped as Shikamaru licked a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I'm very pleased. You're doing far better than I was expecting you to. You did exactly what I told you, with no complaints, and you even impressed some of the other presidents, even if the solution was so simple that they would have thought of it eventually," Shikamaru mumbled against his neck, before licking up to the blond's jaw. His hand trailing down Naruto's side, sending shivers up the blond's back.

"A-Ah, but what does this have to do with that?" Naruto hissed when Shikamaru bit his ear, sending pleasure down his back.

"Mmmm, it just turned me on, seeing you talk smart. I thought there was nothing in your head, but that's not it, you're just simple minded," Shikamaru whispered into his ear, grinding his hips into Naruto.

They froze when the phone rang. Naruto reached over to it, and answered, "H-Hello?"

"Mr. Uzumaki? You're meeting is in five minutes," Ino said before hanging up.

Shikamaru leaned away, but left a peck on Naruto's lips, licking his own when he pulled away. "Mmm, Ramen," he whispered against Naruto's lips. "Collect yourself, Mr. Uzumaki, and then we'll go," Shikamaru said, as he left Naruto's office.

Naruto flushed, and sat down, hard, in his chair. He glared at the door, then pilfered his drawers for some gum. He stuck a piece into his mouth before standing up. He grabbed his briefcase, and left his office.

Shikamaru was talking to Ino when he came out, but he straightened, and waved for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto gave a petulant frown, and said, "I know where it's at."

Shikamaru smirked back at him, and gestured for the blond to lead the way. Naruto glared at him, then swept past the dark haired man, and lead the way to the meeting room.

When they entered, everyone was already there, waiting for the blond. Naruto gave them a sheepish smile, and was about to apologize, but Shikamaru cut him off, "Everyone's here, the meeting can begin."

Naruto sat down in his chair at the head of the table, and Shikamaru stood behind him, acting as the assistant. The first presenter stood up, and Naruto tried to pay attention, but his mind began to wander off, focusing on the man standing behind him.

It wasn't until Shikamaru nudged him on the shoulder that he realized the first presenter was done. Shikamaru whispered into his ear, "It was good, tell him you'll consider it."

Naruto nodded, and then Shikamaru left, leaving Naruto feeling cold, "That was good, I'll consider it in my reviews. Next presenter, please."

Shikamaru returned, bringing him a glass of water, as if that was what he'd been asking the blond in the first place. The meeting continued on with Shikamaru bringing snacks and drinks to Naruto after each presentation.

Naruto ate and drank everything Shikamaru brought him, enjoying the distraction, and letting Shikamaru decide which presentation was good or could be worked on. When the last presentation was over with, everybody left. The meeting had lasted a good two hours with four presenters.

Naruto stood up, stretching, and asked, "How can they just go on and on about that kind of stuff? It's so boring."

Shikamaru chuckled as they left the meeting room, "Naruto, most of what your presenters were talking about have the potential to change things for the better." Shikamaru paused, "You have no clue what your name is on, do you?"

Naruto looked back and asked, "What? What's my name on?"

"Your name is on multitudes of products and machinery that's making life easier. You're going to be the second richest man in this country, after your father, once some of those things hit the market, and you have no clue," Shikamaru shook his head. "It's a wonder anything gets done with such an airhead for boss."

Naruto shrugged, "I let them do what they want. If they don't have anything to show, then they're moved to another section."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Naruto asked, "If I'm doing so well, then why did Father even send you over?"

"Your workers are doing well, even when you're not involved, so your father wants to see what happens when you are involved. Also, there's the fact that you don't dismiss anyone except those who don't work, and you don't pay attention to who comes and goes, so there's a potential for other companies to send in people who will steal your worker's ideas." Shikamaru opened his office door for him. "Your father wants you more aware of what's going on, and be more involved, rather than just saying yes or no."

"I don't just say yes or no. Besides, I've made a bunch of scholarships, too, and they're bringing in good workers," Naruto said, his eyes shining. "There's this one kid, he came from the slums and he has such a great mind! I know he's going to make it big! I mean, he's only in high school, right now, but he's already created many high tech robots! He's amazing!"

"Naruto, you're just as amazing, but in a different way," Shikamaru said, as he walked around the mahogany desk. Naruto backed away from the desk, but Shikamaru trapped him by the window. The brunette looked up, and frowned. "Ah, too bad, it looks like it's going to storm."

As if it was just waiting for Shikamaru to make that prediction, a streak of lightening crossed the sky, and rain poured down. A second later, thunder boomed. There was a steady pitter-patter of rain against the window that Naruto was pushed against.

"Did you enjoy the treats I gave you?" Shikamaru's hot breath tickled Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed, and looked down, "Y-Yeah. They were really good."

"I'll remember that for tomorrow's meeting," Shikamaru said, before nibbling Naruto's ear, and kneeing Naruto's crotch with enough pressure that the blond groaned in pleasure.

"I'm glad that you're not a meeting oriented boss, it makes it so much easier to do this," the brunette said, before leaning in and kissing Naruto.

The blond stubbornly kept his mouth closed, but Shikamaru moved his knee up just a little bit, causing him to gasp, giving the brunette enough of an opening to slip his tongue into the mouth. Naruto moaned, and his mouth opened enough for Shikamaru to dominate it.

Shikamaru flicked the roof of his mouth, causing him to moan and press against Shikamaru's knee.

Having pinned the blond with his mouth and knee, Shikamaru unbuttoned the blond's suit.

Naruto didn't even notice what he was doing until his bare shoulders met the cool window. "Sh-Shika-?" He asked, his eyes glazed and hooded. Shikamaru leaned in and kissed him again, making the blond forget whatever it was that had broken him out of the spell.

Shikamaru bound the blond's hands together with his orange tie, then trailed hands up and down the blond's bare chest before finally tweaking the blond's tan nipples. Naruto let out a loud moan, and arched his back, trying to get closer to Shikamaru's touch.

The brunette chuckled against Naruto's mouth before drawing Naruto's body closer to him. He captured a tan nipple between his lips and flicked a moist tongue against it causing Naruto to shudder against him, and jerk his hips against the knee pressed against him.

"You really liked this, don't you?" Shikamaru asked, breathing hotly on Naruto's wet nipple.

"Shik-Shika-" Naruto whimpered.

The hands trailed down to his pants, sliding around the hem before unbuttoning them. Naruto gasped as nimble hands wrapped around his semi-erect cock, and he jerked into the hand instinctively. Shikamaru's tongue lick around his nipple while his hand moved up and down his hardness.

Tremors ran down Naruto's back as he came closer to his release.

"Shika-Shikamaru!" he cried out as he came into the man's hand. Unable to hold himself up, he leaned against the brunette, and laid his head on the man's shoulders.

He breathed in the clean scent that held a tinge of tobacco in it, as his heart beat fast.

Then he stiffened as something prodded into him, something slick. "Wha-?"

"Relax," Shikamaru whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "It's just my finger."

"A-Ah," Naruto said, trying to relax, leaning his head into Shikamaru's.

In an instant, he was picked up, and turned around, before he landed hard on the desk. He tried to flail his hands to reach for some support, but they were bound behind his back. The sudden movement knocked his fox paperweight off the desk.

"C-Careful! My mom got me that for my birthday," he groaned as Shikamaru's finger entered into him again.

"Sorry, I'll try to not break any precious things, if you don't knock over the computer," Shikamaru said, inserting a second finger.

Naruto winced, and tried to relax. Then Shikamaru was kissing him, taking his focus away from the fingers prodding into him. He battled the brunette's tongue, until Shikamaru flicked the roof of his mouth, sending pleasurable tremors down his body. He moaned into the kiss, then he was gasping as Shikamaru scissored his entrance, and moved his fingers in and out, prepping him.

The hands underneath his body were uncomfortable, and growing numb, even as he used them to help arch his body into Shikamaru's touch.

"Shika-Shikamaru," he gasped. "Please, please untie my hands."

Shikamaru grinned at him, and Naruto's cock twitched at the delightfully evil expression.

The brunette ran his hand up the tan body, and yanked the tie, releasing Naruto's hands. His fingers popped out of the blond's entrance, and he blindfolded him before he even got the feeling back into his hands.

Naruto lifted his hands to remove the blindfold, but Shikamaru captured both of his hands with one of his.

Then he couldn't fight because the brunette's fingers were back inside of him. Naruto's head moved back and forth as he whimpered, trying to control himself, the pleasure pulsing within his body. Then he was whimpering from the loss of contact, until something thicker than the fingers prodded his entrance.

He froze, and then let out a large breath, trying to relax his body. Shikamaru's cock was rubbing against his entrance, and Naruto felt the other man's pre-cum dripping onto him. He arched himself, trying to get closer, trying to entice the man to enter him.

"Shika-" he gasped, as he was suddenly filled. It hurt, but it was good, being filled, to have another person inside of him. There was a grunt, and Naruto wriggled, savoring the way the sound made him react.

The man moved in and out, changing angle's until Naruto let out an unintentional scream as the man's cock hit his prostate, causing him to jerk his hips around the other man's body, taking in even more of the other man.

"Naruto," Shikamaru moaned, causing the blond to buck up.

The hand binding his moved down his body to his hips, pausing to tweak his nipple, and then grasped his cock, pumping it, slicking it.

"Ah, ah," Naruto moaned. His hands scrabbled around, trying to grab something, anything, to hold on to, to ride out this pleasure.

His hands finally found Shikamaru's shoulders, and he held on as the brunette drove into him, his head falling backwards as he took in the man's cock. His body trembled around the man, and pulsed around the thick cock inside of him.

"Shikamaru!" He yelled as he released into the man's hand, his body squeezing around the cock inside of him.

"Naruto," the man rasped, and Shikamaru's thrusts began to deviate from the precise rhythm Naruto had gotten used to. He bucked around the man, bringing the brunette to his own release.

Naruto panted, staring into blackness, trying to not fall into an exhausted sleep. He wanted answers.

The first thing he saw when Shikamaru removed his tie was the man grinning, self-satisfied. "That was very satisfying," he said, his voice rough.

Naruto blushed, and looked away. Then sat up when the brunette backed away. He watched as Shikamaru cleaned himself in a quick manner, and was amazed by how collected the man looked. It didn't look like he had just dominated his boss on his desk.

Naruto flushed, and looked down, eyeing his own disheveled mess and nakedness. "Why?" he asked the brunette.

"Why what, sir?"

Naruto scowled, "Why did you have sex with me?"

Shikamaru licked his lips, and said, "Because I have a thing for blonds, and you were willing." The brunette gave him a serious look, "I would have stopped if you'd told me to, but you never said no, and you seemed to be enjoying it. Besides, I know about your little scandals that tend to hit the front pages of tabloids. Your father knew about my interest, and figured that I would be able to keep our affairs quiet enough that you wouldn't cause him undue embarrassment until you settled down with a partner for life."

"So you only did this because of my father?" Naruto said with a petulant look.

Brown eyes narrowed, and he leered at Naruto, "Of course not. I've watched you for a long time, and I was finally able to do something I've been dying to for years. I wasn't about to let your father choose someone else for this position."

Shikamaru looked at the clock above Naruto's door, and frowned. "Now, clean yourself up in the bathroom, we have to meet your father in thirty minutes. He wants to make sure all is going well."

Naruto grumbled, and Shikamaru smirked over at him, "Unless you want me to help you? I'd be more than happy to."

The blond flushed, and said, "No, no! I've got it! I'm going to be sore already, no need to add to it."

Naruto hopped off the desk, and started to head to the bathroom, but Shikamaru stopped him, wrapping his arms around the tan man's waist, one hand sliding down to the cock nestled in blond hair. "Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru breathed into Naruto's ears, licking the outside of it, before thrusting his tongue into the ear cavity, pressing his finger into Naruto's slit.

"Ah!" the blond yelled as his back arched away from Shikamaru.

The brunette laughed.

Ino, red faced, interrupted them thirty minutes later, and said, "Mr. Namikaze has reason to believe that his plan is working. Please, carry on."

* * *

><p>AN: I have to admit, Gaara and Naruto are my OTP, but I cannot resist a shadow king Shikamaru controlling an oblivious Naruto.

I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!

P.S. If there's any way you think this could be better, please, don't hesitate to critique it.


End file.
